


The Kissing Booth

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homecoming, Kissing Booths, Lance is a Senior, M/M, chaotic bi meets disaster gay, shiro is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: When Lance was a freshman, he was a senior. He was a fellow scholar, on the honor roll, part of the football team, and President of the Astronomy Club... And Lance had the biggest crush on him.Well duh Shiro would come to Homecoming, of course he’s here…But why is he here, 4th in line at Lance’s Kissing Booth. Why is a soon-to-be College graduate Shiro doing lining up to spend his hard earned dollar on Lance’s Kissing Booth.





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Kissing Booth on Netflix... And it was kinda meh. It was able to avoid doing the one cliche I thought they would do, at least. okay... maybe 2 cliches.
> 
> We usually have Hugs for Sale during the weekend we celebrate the feast day of our school's patron saint.  
> Kissing Booths are kinda creepy when you think too hard about it.

.

.

 

Lance’s high school is having an Alumni Homecoming with a Carnival theme and the different clubs/departments are encouraged to have a stand or booth ready to earn money/raise funds for scholarships.

Other than being part of the circus show as gymnasts, the Cheer squad that Lance is a member of also has a Kissing Booth (the not creepy kind) planned.

 

So it is Lance’s turn to man the booth, there are a couple of cute freshmen lined up when he notices the last person waiting in line was Shiro.

 

 

When Lance was a freshman, Shiro was a senior. He was also a fellow scholar (Shiro was the one who gave Lance’s batch an orientation, that was how he first met Shiro), on the honor roll, part of the football team, and President of the Astronomy Club (which Lance is still a member of despite his busy schedule)… And Lance had the biggest crush on him.

 

 

_Well duh, Shiro would come to Homecoming. Of course, he’s here…_

 

But why is he _here_ , 4th in line at Lance’s Kissing Booth.

Why is a soon-to-be College graduate Shiro doing lining up to spend his hard-earned dollar on Lance’s Kissing Booth?

 

Lance gives the person in front of him a kiss on the cheek, the 2nd one requested to get a kiss on the forehead, and Lance receives a kiss on the cheek by the person in 3rd.

It was Shiro’s turn now. He is standing in front of Lance,a dollar in hand.

 

“Hi Lance, how’s Senior Year treating you?” Shiro flashes him a charming smile as he puts a dollar into the little box in front of Lance.

“It’s been hectic, I’ve got a term paper due soon and juggling clubs have been fun…” Lance tries to hide his nervousness with his usual brand of rambling.

“Yeah? I’m happy to see that you’re still in the Astronomy Club, you and Hunk.” Shiro was now casually resting an arm on the Booth’s table top.

 

The table was one of those generic plastic foldables and Shiro is a _pretty_ big dude, so it was impressive that the table hasn’t collapsed yet.

 

Lance on the otherhand can feel his legs getting weak at how close Shiro was.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been a member since freshman year and I’ve met such great friends there… *coughs* So, college? Any inspirational words for the unsure senior?” Lance chuckles nervously.

 

“Really depends on your course… But you’re a smart kid, I know that you’re gonna go far.” Shiro pats his shoulder. Lance stares into the other’s stormy eyes, fighting the urge to hide his face because of how furious his blushing is.

 

“Did you wait in line just to have a chat with me? There are better ways to spend a dollar, you know? I think Hunk is selling brownies for a dollar, half a dozen for $5…” Lance fidgets with the money box, his heart was beating too fast from the praise Shiro gave him.

 

“Well… It was either a brownie or a kiss from the one and only Lance McClain - so yeah, I’m sticking to my decision…”

 

Lance felt like his brain was short-circuiting. This has been too much for just one day.

 

“So… How are we going to do this? What options are you okay with?” Shiro gave him a nervous sounding chuckle.

“The cheeks i-is okay, I joke that people can kiss me on the lips but no one has taken me up on that-”

“Really then? Okay.” Shiro interrupts him real quick before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Lance’s lips, catching him in surprise.

 

Eyes wide and speechless, Lance is standing there frozen just staring at Shiro.

Shiro immediately backs away, fear was just all over his face.

 

“Did I read the atmosphere wrong? I’m really sorry… I-I didn’t mean to-”

Lance quickly grabs a hold of Shiro’s jacket before the other can run.

“No wait, wait! I’m just shocked, that’s all! I wanted that kiss! I’ve wanted that kiss for so long, you don’t even know!” Lance blurts out, both his and Shiro’s face glow bright red - ignoring the people around stopping to stare and observe all the noise and commotion they were making.

 

“Okay… ” Shiro sighs in relief as he physically relaxes.

“My break is coming up, we can get pizza bagels at Hunk’s Booth… And I’m performing at the circus tent tonight, I welcome you to stay and watch.”

“Okay. I wouldn’t miss it for the world… ” Shiro flashes him another heart-stopping smile. Lance waves at a cheerleader to take over before wrapping his arm around Shiro’s as they begin to navigate around the crowd.

 

.

.


End file.
